


Non-World (Until Half-Whispers)

by Delenn (goddessdel)



Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-11-23
Updated: 2005-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-23 17:45:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9669368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddessdel/pseuds/Delenn
Summary: …That’s his world and this is her world and the point is that they exist together somewhere that is neither. Then again, he is easily persuaded, when this non-world includes her. Here.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The characters you recognize from ‘Xena: Warrior Princess’ and/or ‘Hercules: the Legendary Journeys’ don’t belong to me, they belong to whoever owns/wrote/created them. No copyright infringement intended, okay? I’m just borrowing them! The story belongs to me.
> 
> Dedications: Still the same people it’s always been dedicated to. Especially to Illy, LK, Tali, Tango, Rissy, Kat, and everyone who I still see online, as that’s not many anymore.
> 
> Date Started/Finished: 23 Nov. 2005

Her hands ghost over his, a phantom touch that draws him away from the endless noise of the world around them.

He wants to take her someplace quiet where, when her lips part just so, he could actually hear her sigh. But that’s his world and this is her world and the point is that they exist together somewhere that is neither.

Then again, he is easily persuaded, when this non-world includes her. Here. Pressing her lips against his and just brushing her hand through his hair.

Little half touches that keep him still.

He won’t be the one to break this torturous spell, not until she pulls away or pulls him with her. Not until, not until...

Until her whispers break the silence and beckon him closer. While her fingers dance away and her eyes sparkle, teasing him, taunting him, until he steps closer.

When he moves, she pounces.

As though she's been waiting, just as he was. Whatever doubts she has flee, and she presses herself up against him, threading her hands through his hair, pulling him close, and kissing him like she'll never let go.

Only then is it safe for him to react with more than half-formed-whispers. He can hold her and grab her and pull her with him and the non-world stays intact.

When she pulls away, she pulls him with her. Flushed but brazen, almost laughing until he catches her back up in his arms and gets to hear that little half-sigh-whisper.

Later, when she wakes, eyes momentarily confused, he always has a second of fear that their place has already been lost. Then her lips quirk up, just a little, and he chides himself for questioning it. The bond always lasts longer than that.

Drowsily, her fingers just trace along his skin, marking him despite the barest caress. It is a moment where he can feel the silence, so specifically, that he can feel more than hear her heart beating against his side.

He pulls her closer, closing his eyes and sinking back into their place.

Her hands still.

The path of her fingers starts up again, all too soon, and he opens his eyes warily, testing to see if they've lost each other yet.

Proving him right, as so many times before, she moves, rolls on her back to laugh over something, and then pauses. The cool sheets settle against her body, and as soon as they calm, the peace is broken.

She goes rigid against him, listening to the sounds that don't exist, and it makes her uncomfortable. They've entered his world and she doesn't want to fit there.

He kisses her one last time and moves to roll away - ready to return her to her world and face his. Unexpectedly, she softens again, hands reaching out and just pulling him back.

Lips pressing against his, chaste as before - soft and teasing. She makes a comment about his hair, and this time he smiles, shrugs, stays.

Wonders when their non-world changed on him.


End file.
